


Coffee, Curry, and Akechi

by the_inkwell_variable



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Coffee and Curry, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Surprise Relationship, fake date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_inkwell_variable/pseuds/the_inkwell_variable
Summary: Sae informs Makoto that she will be marrying Goro Akechi after graduation, and Makoto is NOT HAVING IT.  When Sae compromises and lets her go on a date first, Makoto had every intention of letting Akechi know EXACTLY what she thinks of this arrangement.But Akechi has news of his own.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Niijima Makoto, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira & Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto & Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	Coffee, Curry, and Akechi

**Author's Note:**

> SETTING: right before Sae's palace, before Akechi officially joins the team.

Her chopsticks clattered against the dark oak table. "You want me to _what?"_

Sae ignored the abandoned utensils as she sliced off a bite-sized portion of omurice. "I'm sorry - was there something unclear about what I said?"

Makoto stared at her as she popped the bite into her mouth and chewed far more slowly than she normally would. "You've arranged for me to marry Goro Akechi?"

Sae remained silent for a few moments more, still chewing the rice that was surely paste by now. Makoto's eyes narrowed as she waited for something - an explanation, an apology, an excuse, _anything_ at this point!

Finally, after an eternity, Saw swallowed her food. "Well, nothing has been confirmed yet. It's just an idea that the SUI Director and I have been tossing around. We haven't even asked Akechi yet."

"Good. Go back to your boss and tell him 'absolutely not'."

"Makoto, think about it." Sae pointed with her own black engraved chopsticks, a gift from their father. "Akechi is _famous_ for being the charismatic junior ace detective. His future is secure. He can get any job he wants right now, and he hasn't even graduated high school yet!"

"Good for him!" Makoto snapped, picking up her dark brown chopsticks with gold engraving identical to Sae's and stabbing at a particularly large piece of chicken. "I fail to see what this has to do with me."

"Isn't it obvious? You know that at some point, even if you manage to get a job that rivals mine - and don't misunderstand me, you're more than capable of that - you will be expected to marry someone at least as successful as you. It would be prudent to get a jumpstart and marry Akechi at the start of his career."

Makoto poked at her food, her hunger fading with every passing moment. Her sister continued eating in satisfied silence for several minutes, seemingly unaware of her internal turmoil. Finally, Makoto dared to speak again. "And what will you be getting out of this… _arrangement?"_

Sae sliced off another piece of her rice in silence, her face a blank expression that Makoto recognized instantly as her 'I'm hiding something' face. "After the wedding, I will be promoted to assistant director and, upon the current director's retirement, the director position as well."

Makoto carefully placed her chopsticks aside and covered her half-eaten dinner with her folded napkin. "So you're selling your sister's future to secure a promotion that you can't achieve on your own."

"Don't be smart." Sae jabbed the air with her utensils. "I have the highest conviction rate in the entire city."

"And that's not enough to get you promoted?"

"There isn't an opening at that level at the moment."

"Then maybe you should wait until there is one, as anyone without an unfair advantage would do." Makoto stood to smooth her plaid shirt. "I'm going to my room to study - though there's not really a point now, is there? Since my future has already been decided for me."

Sae pinched her brow with a heavy sigh. "Be reasonable, Makoto - "

"Am I meant to just quietly accept your decision about my future?" Makoto snapped, her hands balling into fists around the pleats of her skirt. "Especially considering doing so would mean that I'm throwing away all of the hard work I've out in to make it this far? Have you forgotten that I'm an honor student _and_ student council president? I could get into nearly any college in the country on my own merits, Sae! Clearly you can't say the same, since you have to sell your own sister to get a promotion!"

Sae slammed her palm against the table and shot to her feet, her eyes blazing. "Stop acting so childish! You know that without my hard work, you would never have been even accepted in Shujin - even Father, as absent as he was, had a hand in getting you where you are today!"

"Say what you will about Father," Makoto hissed, her shouts fading to a cold snap, "but even he wouldn't do something like this."

"Makoto - "

Sae's protest was greeted with a slammed door. She sighed and sat back down, poking at her plate of food that was suddenly no longer that appealing.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Makoto took a deep breath, hoping the chilly late-September air would calm her nerves. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. A date with Goro Akechi - the only compromise she and her stubborn sister could settle on. She had no intention of taking it seriously; Saw promised that if the date didn't go well, she wouldn't have to marry him.

Well, she was going to make sure that date did not go well.

She pushed open the door to LeBlanc, allowing herself for a moment to bask in the comforting familiarity of coffee and curry. At least Akechi had chosen a good venue - the food was delicious, and the coffee was like a warm hug for her soul. The small venue was cozy, albeit a bit cramped. It reminded her of the coffee shop her father would occasionally take her when she was a child.

It didn't hurt that Akira was here. She'd texted him in a panic after Akechi revealed the location for the date, and he promised to act as unofficial chaperone. She wasn't afraid of Akechi or his intentions - he was a good person. She just didn't want to be alone with him in case she unintentionally agreed to something she didn't want to do. Akechi was excellent at changing people's minds. If being a lawyer didn't work out, he'd have a great career as a politician or a salesman someday.

"Ah, Niijima-chan! Right on time, of course - I expected nothing less from Niijima-san's sister."

Ugh, _of course_ he was already here. Makoto forced a polite smile as she shrugged off her blazer and folded it nearly over her arm. "Akechi-san, hello. You're early as ever."

"But of course! I had to secure the best seat in the house." Akechi slid off the barstool and approached her, offering his arm. "If I may…?"

She squinted at his arm before taking it, maintaining several inches of distance between them. She could allow him to indulge in his strangely old-fashioned sense of chivalry, but she was not in any way obligated to reciprocate.

He guided her to the second booth from the door, the booth the Phantom Thieves would gather in when Boss would let them have the cafe to themselves. He wasn't kidding; it really was the best seat in the house. The cushions were a little lumpy from the hundreds of butts that had chosen this booth over the others, but the lumps made it more comfortable somehow. She lay her blazer neatly across her school uniform's pleated skirt and folded her hands over it.

"It's quite chilly out today, isn't it?" Akechi nodded his thanks as Akira silently set two cups of steaming coffee on the table. "I suppose summer really is over. I was hoping it would drag out for a few more weeks, but alas - it seems Mother Nature does as she pleases."

"Thank you, Akira." Makoto took a sip from the scalding black coffee, allowing the warmth to spread to her cool fingertips. He'd made it exactly as she liked it: Jamaica Blue Mountain beans, filtered twice for extra strength, no sugar or cream. When Akechi set his cup down, she noticed that it was much paler than hers, as if saturated with cream. But he hadn't put in any himself, so Akira must have done it. But how would Akira know how the Ace Detective took his coffee? Did Akechi come here often?

No, of course not. How silly. Why would Akechi come to Yongen-Jaya, two whole stops from his normal routine, just for a coffee? He got here early - he most likely had just told Akira his order before she got here. That was the most logical conclusion.

…then again, she routinely wandered through a ghostly subway station dressed as a biker chick and beat up shadowy creatures of folklore on a manifestation of her personality. How could she even begin to talk about logical?

"How are you enjoying your coffee, Niijima-chan?"

Makoto guiltily halted her train of thought and took another sip. "It's excellent as always."

"Oh? You come here often, I take it?"

She nodded, stirring the coffee with a spoon and watching the whirlpool of bubbles spiral hypnotically. "Akira and I have become quite close friends during his time at Shujin. Our friend group likes to meet here to study, especially around exams."

"Ah, the joy of having a close-knit group of friends!" Akechi smiled his trademark disarming smile. "Niijima-san once mentioned to me that because of your devotion to your studies, you struggled to find the time to make friends. I'm sure she's delighted that you've managed to properly balance your schooling and a healthy social life. Quite a feat indeed!"

Was that a compliment or a slight? She honestly couldn't tell. He had such skilled charisma that he could insult you to your face and you'd look like an ass for being upset. She chose to respond with a simple "thank you" and took another, much-larger swallow to give her an excuse not to say anything else about it.

Fortunately, she didn't have to. "Now then. All pleasantries aside, I think we should discuss the arrangement that has us both sitting here this afternoon."

Good thing she had already swallowed her coffee, or she would have choked. It still took her a moment to formulate a reply. "I think in the interest of full disclosure, I should inform you that I have *no interest* in pursuing a relationship with you. I find it completely scummy that Sae is even _considering_ such a terrible arrangement. I am my own person and I will choose my own future, thank you very much, and _furthermore_ \- "

Akechi raised his hand to silence her, his eyebrows raised and eyes wide. "Niijima-chan, calm yourself please! I think you've come here today with entirely the wrong impression!"

Makoto, realizing that she had stood up and was yelling at the top of her lungs, quickly dropped back into the booth. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. Her face flushing, she smoothed her skirt over her knees again. "I…this arrangement is very upsetting to me."

"Of course. Quite understandably, to be frank. I, myself, was quite distressed when the Director brought it up." Akechi tapped his tiny spoon repeatedly against the saucer, his eyes locked on the rippling coffee in the cup. "I'm sure it was much worse for you, Niijima-chan. After all, it affects your future far more than mine."

"Yes, I suppose that's true." Was Akechi uncomfortable? He was always so robotically still, yet now he fiddled with his spoon, something Makoto had never seen. He refused to meet her gaze, another oddity. What was going on?

"And I suppose it is time to come clean." With a deep sigh, he dropped the spoon and placed his hands palm-down on the table. "Makoto Niijima, I'm afraid I must confess that I did not come here today to…how did Sae put it? 'Go on a date with you.'"

Makoto blinked, trying to hide her surprise. "I'm...sorry?"

"I promised I would give it a try, but I did not have any intention of giving it a fair shot. You see, I am already engaged in a romantic relationship."

"I don't think 'engaged' is the best way to put it, Goro," Akira pointed out as he slid three bowls of curry on the table. Wait - _three?_ "Scoot over. I'm not dragging over a chair. Boss just buffed the floors."

"Isn't it? I don't see a problem." Akechi slid closer to the wall so Akira could sit comfortably beside him and allowed him to drape an arm over his shoulder. "The curry smells delicious as always, _hanii."_

Cuddling? 'As always?' _Pet names?_

Makoto stared, slack jawed, as Akira stole a bite from Akechi's bowl and dodged a smack with great proficiency. "What - what is going on?"

Akechi scowled at Akira and slapped his hand as he attempted to steal another bite. "You have your own - stop taking mine! Hmm?" He stared at Makoto for a moment as though realizing she was still there. "Oh, yes. I am currently dating Akira-kun."

"Has been for a few weeks, actually." Akira gave up and dug into his bowl, inhaling half of it in just a few bites. Was he even chewing? He swallowed his mouthful and pointed at Makoto's plate. "Eat it before it gets cold. It's like sludge when it's cold."

Her mind churning, she picked up her spoon and took a bite. "I don't understand. You two are - dating?"

"Yup."

"And you've been dating for… _weeks?"_

"Uh-huh."

"And _no-one knew about this?"_

Akira shrugged as he shoveled another spoonful into his mouth. "Goro asked me not to. Said something about his 'reputation being on the line' or something."

"Akira, you know that I would be brought under scrutiny. The Ace Detective dating a delinquent with an assault charge? My goodness, the media would have a field day. It's rather like a plot in a steamy anime, is it not?"

"Where do you think I got the idea?" Akira smirked and planted a kiss on Akechi's ear, chuckling softly as the detective's face burned bright. "Admit it. You're a sucker for corny romance."

"I will admit to no such thing, Akira Kurusu."

Makoto awkwardly slid from the booth and clutched her blazer to her chest. "I - um - I'm going to leave. Give you two a bit of privacy."

"Oh dear - my apologies for making you uncomfortable, Niijima-chan!" Akechi pushed Akira away with a muttered scold. "You're welcome to stay - "

Makoto quickly shook her head. "No, it's fine. I have entrance exams to study for anyway. The extra time is quite welcome. Um…I'll see you in school tomorrow, Akira."

"Sure thing." He raised a hand in a casual wave. "I'll text you about the study group, all right?"

"Sounds good." She turned to leave, but before she could make it all the way through the door, Akechi stopped her.

"Niijima-chan, could you please keep this…between us? I prefer to keep my personal life separate from my work, and I know some people at the SUI would have an absolute field day with this information."

"Of course." A thought struck her. "On one condition, Akechi. You have to call off the arrangement with the Director without making me look bad."

"Naturally. After all, it was no fault of yours that our relationship didn't work out. Perhaps someday in the future, but for now, we've mutually agreed to keep our focuses on our studies."

Makoto nodded with a smile. "Excellent. Have fun, you two." She pushed past the door, Akira's quiet mutters muffled by the tinkling bell, and headed for the station. Thoughts churned in her head as she purchased her ticket. This…this was a bombshell. Joker, leader of the Phantom Thieves, dating Goro Akechi, Ace Detective on the case to find him.

And she couldn't even tell anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I just kind of threw this together as a half-baked idea because it kinda hit me right before Sae's palace and wouldn't leave me alone?? Rip me I guess
> 
> So I'm not the greatest at romance and fluff. It would mean SO MUCH to me if you guys could tell me what you liked about this and what i need to work on!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
